twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking Dawn - Part 1 movie quotes
The following are quotes 'from the[[ Breaking Dawn films| ''Breaking Dawn films]]. Bella Swan Childhood is not from birth to a certain age, and at a certain age the child is grown and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies. Edward I know I can do this! Edward Cullen Bella It's crushing you, from the inside out. (Giving wedding toast) It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bear your soul to, who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting for what seems like a very long time to get beyond what I am, and with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough, but we'll start with forever. Bella Because you have given me no choice! Bella What's a wedding without family drama. Jacob Black Bella This is how I'll remember you: Pink cheeks, heartbeat. You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now. [[Sam Uley|Sam], in wolf form] I will not! I am the grandson of Ephraim Black! I am the grandson of a chief! I wasn't born to follow you or anyone else! Jessica Stanley (Giving wedding toast) Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward, or "The Hair," as I call him. Um...and then suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team. I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council. '' Carlisle Cullen (On Bella's pregnancy) ''The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It is too strong. Bella Your heart will fail before you can deliver. Esme Cullen (On the treaty being void) We'll have to make do. '' (On Bella drinking blood to stay alive) ''It is working. (Giving wedding toast) I'd like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever. Alice Cullen Bella What did I tell you about beauty sleep? Weddings. They bring everyone together! (Giving wedding toast) Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion. Skirts, heels, handbags... Emmett Cullen (Giving wedding toast) I'd like to propose a toast to my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last eighteen years, 'cause you won't be getting any more for a while. chuckles Charlie Swan (Giving wedding toast) Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth...and I know how to use a gun. Renee Dwyer (Giving wedding toast, singing) Go to sleep, my love. Go to sleep. When you wake, you'll see me. Dialogue Bella and Rosalie talk about her becoming a vampire 'Rosalie: 'I'm not offended by your choice of groom. '''Bella: ''Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality.'' Rosalie: ''Essentially.'' Bella and Edward the night before the wedding shouting from outside Bella's window Bella: ''What is that?'' Edward: ''I'm late for my bachelor party.'' leaps up to Bella's window Emmett: ''Send him out, Bella, or we're coming in after him.'' jumps down Bella: 'Edward ''So this party, will there be strippers? '''Edward: ''No, just a couple of mountain lions. Maybe a few bears.'' leaps up to Bella's window Jasper: Don't worry, Bella, we'll get him back in plenty of time. jumps down Bella: 'Edward ''Okay, go. Before they break my house. '''Edward: ''I'll meet you at the altar.'' Bella: ''I'll be the one in white.'' Edward: ''That sounds very convincing.'' ---- Renee and Charlie on the Cullens' graduation caps Charlie: Are those graduation caps? Renee: Huh...How creative! Charlie: Or weird. ---- Jacob discovering Bella is pregnant Jacob: [[Edward] ] You did this! charges towards Edward holds Jacob back Carlisle : 'Jacob ''I didn't know it was even possible. 'Jacob: 'Carlisle What is it? 'Carlisle: 'Jacob I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sack. 'Alice : 'Jacob and Carlisle I can't see it either, and I can't see Bella's future anymore. 'Carlisle: 'Jacob We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong and fast growing. 'Rosalie : 'Jacob This is none of your business, dog! '''Esme : ''Rose! All this fighting isn't good for Bella.'' Alice: 'Esme ''The fetus isn't good for Bella! '''Rosalie: ''Say the word, Alice. Baby! It's just a little baby!'' Jasper : ''Possibly.'' ---- Mike and Eric on the Denali coven Eric: ''They have got to be related. '' Mike: ''What a gene pool.'' Eric: ''Seriously.'' Jessica: 'Mike ''You've got some, uh, drool. ---- Jessica and Angela on Bella getting married '''Jessica: ''So, um'' throat,'' ''do you think Bella's going to be showing? Angela: ''Jess, she is not pregnant!'' Jessica: ''Okay. Who else gets married at eighteen?'' ---- The Denali coven at the wedding Carmen: Bella! kisses Bella's cheeks and Edward hug Eleazar: Congratulations Edward, Bella. Edward: ''Thank you.'' Bella: ''Eleazar and Carmen, right?'' nods Eleazar: ''Hola.'' Edward: ''These are our cousins from Alaska;'' Tanya and Kate. Kate: Bella We've heard so much about you. Eleazar: 'Bella ''Welcome to the family. '''Carmen: Bella Bienvenida. Bella: 'Carmen and Eleazar ''Thank you. stares at Seth, Billy, Charlie, and Sue '''Carmen: Irina? Come meet Bella. stands next to Carmen Irina: 'Carmen ''I can't do this. 'Tanya: 'Irina You promised. '''Irina: ''They invited one.'' stares at Seth looks away Edward: ''Irina, he's our friend.'' Irina: 'Edward ''They killed Laurent. '''Edward: ''He tried to kill Bella.'' comes closer to Edward Irina: ''I don't believe that. He wanted to be like us; to live in peace with humans, with me.'' Edward: ''I'm sorry.'' turns and walks away and Kate turn in her direction Kate: Irina! Eleazar: ''Let's not monopolize the bride.'' Bella Congratulations. Tanya: 'Bella ''Sorry. Carmen, Kate, and Tanya walk away 'Edward: 'Bella Well, what's a wedding without some family drama? '''Bella: ''Yeah.'' ---- The Volturi receive a letter from Carlisle nervously walks through the corridors of the Volturi lair approaches [[Aro], Marcus, and Caius; Aro takes letter from Bianca's tray] Aro: 'Caius ''Ah, it's from Carlisle ''at Bianca, which is spelled with an "S"ssssweet'' Bianca. waves a finger and continues to read the letter [Felix and Demetri appear at Bianca 's sides] 'Aro: 'Marcus He's added a new member to his coven. '''Marcus: ''Oh!'' Caius: ''Increasing his power.'' looks at Caius drops the tray, screaming, is dragged away by [[Felix] and Demetri ] shakes his head and glances at the letter Aro: ''First it's the spelling, then the grammar.'' hands Marcus the letter to read is still screaming and still being dragged away Marcus: ''Is our dispute with the Cullens over?'' Aro: ''Over? Goodness, no. Our dispute goes far beyond the fate of a mer''e human . '' that [[Bella] is now a vampire and that she and Olympic Coven has obeyed the orders that were enforced by them] '''Caius: 'And what might it be? screaming stops and it is silent Aro: ''Why, brother, I thought you understood. They have something I want.'' ---- Jacob tells Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry he will kill Bella's baby and Leah approach Jacob Seth: ''Jake, they're coming.'' Jacob: 'Seth ''I know. '''Leah: ''We should phase, Jacob'. '''We can't protect ourselves like this. Jacob: 'Leah ''He'll see it as a threat. Paul, in the woods I wanna talk! It'd be easier if I could hear you too. in the woods and Jared step out of the woods, Paul spits 'Paul: 'Jacob This isn't your territory anymore. How's your new family working out? 'Jacob: 'Paul You done? and Embry step out of the woods '''Quil: ''You coming home, Jake?'' Jacob: 'Quil ''Not until I finish this. '''Paul: Jacob What do you mean? Jacob: Paul I want Sam to take back Leah and Seth. Seth: 'Jacob ''What?! No way! 'Jacob: 'Seth Quiet. turns to Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry '''Jacob: ''I want them safe, and I want this over.'' charges through the forest, the wolves chase him Jacob: 'Paul ''I need Sam to wait until Bella's been separated from the problem. 'Paul: 'Jacob You mean 'til she's dead. '''Embry : ''He means that, Paul.'' Paul: ''What?'' Jacob: 'Paul ''Tell Sam that when the moment comes, I'll be the one to destroy it. '''Seth: ''Jake!'' Jacob: ''I'm the only one who can. They trust me.'' continue to chase the [[Cullens]; Esme is knocked down; the wolves almost attack Esme; Carlisle saves Esme; and Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett jump over the river to their side of the treaty line. The wolves howl] Paul: 'Jacob ''You played us! Jared, Quil, and Embry run away into the woods ---- Bella tells Jacob and the Cullens her baby name choices 'Bella: 'Jacob Hey. Are you okay? '''Jacob: Bella Yeah, it's not like I'm the one carrying a demon. Rosalie: ''This is pretty important, Bella. Why don't you tell Jacob what you've decided?'' quickly glances at Edward Jacob: 'Bella ''What now? 'Edward: 'Jacob Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names. 'Bella: 'Jacob She hates them. 'Jacob: 'Bella Well, I'm on your side no matter what you've picked. '''Bella: ''They're not that bad. If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob.'' Rosalie: 'Bella ''Okay fine, that one's not awful. Why don't you tell them the girl's name? '''Bella: ''I was playing with our moms' names, Renee and Esme, and I was thinking...Renesmee.'' 'Jacob: 'Bella R-Renesmee? chuckles 'Bella: 'Jacob Too weird? 'Jacob: 'Bella Umm... 'Edward: 'Bella It's not too weird. It's beautiful. It's unique. It certainly fits the situation. I like "Renesmee." gets Bella's cup of blood 'Bella: 'Rosalie He likes it. rolls her eyes ---- Category:Breaking Dawn films Category:Quotes